Best of you
by MarquelMarie
Summary: Ellebri is starting her last year in hogwarts Murauder era SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

Best of you

Best of you

The last ride

This is it, I Ellebri Selene Thorn am packing my trunk for the last time, this is the last time that I am so very rudely awakened by my mother screaming about how I'm going to miss the Hogwarts express the last time that I have to run around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to gather all the stuff I need to pack, the last time I'm going to have to endure another year of hogwarts and only one more year to be with the love of my life, wow that killed my cheery mood. Jacob, my boyfriend for 4 years was going to be moving to Romania to do research on Vampires he told me last year that it wouldn't affect our relationship that he would still send me letters yeah like having a relationship with someone through letters was going to work, I mean can you snogg a letter, no, im just hoping that he asks me to come to Romania with him it would be great not like I had any plans here in England anyway.

"Elli! You are going to miss the train if you don't hurry!"

"Alright mom, Alright, im almost done!" I screamed back frantically looking for the last textbook I needed I couldn't find it, where could it be it couldn't have just disappeared I was just holding it.

"I am so stupid" I yelled looking down at my hand, I'd been holding the book all along; this is what comes of too much stress!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bye mom, Bye dad" I said kissing each in turn on the cheek.

"Now be good, study and don't get in trouble its your last year here make it count" My mom said in that motherly tone.

"I will mom don't worry" I called back to her

I heaved my trunk up into the Hogwarts express looking all the while for Jake he had to be here somewhere. I got onto the train and started looking in compartments partly to see if I could find an empty one and partly to find Jake, where could he be? He told me he'd meet me at king's cross before people started boarding the train.

I came to the end of the row of compartments to at last find an empty one, I settled down getting up every once in awhile to see if I could see Jake coming down the corridor and flag him down, but he was nowhere and the train was starting to pull out of the station.

"Come on Jake where are you?" I muttered to myself

"You know you really should'nt talk to yourself people might think you've lost it"

O god no it couldn't be him why was he here shouldn't he be snogging some unsuspecting second year or something.

"Black leave me alone" I growled I was not going to put up with Black this year. This was my last year of him, that thought put me in a good mood.

"Come on Sirius we should go" Great he brought the little twerp Pettigrew with him. I can tolerate Potter and Lupin, but Pettigrew and Black I could not tolerate Black was a stupid arrogant womanizing prat and Pettigrew was a sniveling wimp.

"Both of you leave me alone" I said growling a little for emphasis.

"What are you gonna do about it Thorn sick you're pathetic Ravenclaw boyfriend on me" Black taunted.

"Just leave me alone okay" exhaustion bleeding into my voice. Where was Jacob did something happen to him, is he avoiding me? I began staring out my window trying to ignore Black and Pettigrew as much as possible, and of course that didn't work because instead of leaving Black sat down on the seat across from me Pettigrew following sat beside him, of course. This was going to be a very long ride.

"So Thorn, what on earth do you see in that guy?" Black asked in his usual drawling tone

"What guy?" I asked having no idea what he was talking about.

"You're boyfriend, that Jacob Suffolk?" Why was Sirius Black asking me about my Boyfriend and what I saw in him?

"Umm… how 'bout none of your business Black" I retorted turning once again to look out the window, we all sat in silence, me staring out the window, Black doing the same only instead of looking out the window he was looking at me and Pettigrew was fiddling with some muggle toy,

"Hey here you guys are" it was Remus Lupin he was an alright guy not annoying like Black

"Oh hi Ellebri" He said noticing me scowling from my corner.

"Hello Remus, how was your summer" I asked politely Remus was a good guy but he was weird he was always missing from class and in the hospital wing, it was definitely odd.

"It was good, yours?"

"Alright I suppose"

"Hey Mooney lets go torment Prongs and Evans" Black said jumping up and bounding out of the compartment Pettigrew right behind him

"I should probably make sure those two don't blow themselves up" Remus said standing "Good seeing you Ellebri" then he walked out of the compartment leaving Ellebri alone, she couldn't believe that Jake had ditched her left her all alone she'd never really had many friends, she was pretty good friends with Lily Evans she talked to Marlene McKinnon and Alice Longbottom but other than that she didn't really have any other friends and the only person that she would spend prolonged amounts of time with willingly was Jake and he was nowhere to be seen, great!

What a year this was going to be.

A/N

Well there it is

It gets better trust me.

I need reviews to continue because if no one likes it then whats the point in continuing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Getting settled in

"Ellebri!" A boy with bright blue eyes, messy brown hair and a worried expression called, then before he had a chance to call for her again he saw a small blur running to him.

"Jacob! Where were you I looked every where and I couldn't find you I thought maybe something hap.." Ellebri started crushing Jacob in a death grip-like hug he put a finger to her lips to quiet her then he kissed her, every thing Ellebri was about to say melted away.

"Okay so how was your summer?" Jacob asked pulling away from Ellebri

"It was good a bit boring, yours?"

"Mine was fine, the usual I found a house In Romania its near Dracula's castle" Jake announced to her which reminded her of his departure at the end of the year which lead to her kissing him with such force that all Jake could do was say 'whoa'

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

God I never remembered this many stairs! Ellebri thought while trying to pull herself up the stairs to the Gryfindor common room.

"Ouch, hey!" Ellebri wheeled around to see who pinched her arm the person now standing in front of her was a redhead with emerald green eyes and a mischievous grin that could have matched James Potter's

"Lily!" Ellebri screamed then ran and hugged the redhead.

"Hey Elli!" Lily said still grinning like mad

"Why are you so happy, I know it's our last year here and all but really that grin of yours is starting to scare me"

"Oh its nothing really" Lily said, "Only I told James Potter that I would go out with him."

"You're kidding me" I said flabbergasted Lily hated James worse than I hated Black

"Nope we're going to the first Hogsmeade trip together as a first date" lily said calmly, Wait how was Lily so calm about this I mean when Jacob asked me to go out with him I about had a cow and when I tried to tell Lily that I had a boyfriend it took three tries for her to actually understand what I was saying

"Um… Lily why are you so calm?" I asked hesitantly afraid she'd freak-out

"Well he's been asking me out for the last six years so by saying yes I hope that he will stop bugging me"

"Wait, wait, wait" I said "Lily dearest I have found a flaw in that plan"

"And what would that be _Elli dearest_" Lily said in a sickeningly sweet voice

"That your going out with him" I said triumphantly I had finally out smarted Lily Evans "and by going out with him you'll have to spend even more time with him than before" ha take that little-miss know it all but instead of admitting how her plan had failed instead Lily just laughed like there was something very obvious that I was supposed to understand.

"What?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Elli but I'm not gonna go out with James for long" Lily said in that know-it-all voice she got when she was trying to explain something to someone. "I said yes to go out with James we will go on one date which will be the trip to hogsmeade, then I am going to break up with him, he will be so mad he'll never talk to me again"

"My God Lily" I exclaimed after everything she said sunk in "You are the smartest person in the world!"

"I've been told that once or twice" Lily giggled as we entered the Gryfindor common room scanning the room I saw the marauders sitting by the fire a group of little first years walking around admiring the common room with ooo's and ahh's Lily grabbed me and drug me over to the fire where James, Remus, Black and Pettigrew were sitting James immediately stood up giving Lily a hug and smiling at her, wonder if Lily feels guilty for playing him like this I mean he is annoying and all but no one deserves to get there heart broken.

"So Thorn why are you over here?" Black said plopping down on the couch next to me James and Lily were sitting together on the other couch, Remus and Pettigrew were sitting on the carpet.

"Thought you hated all of us"

"That's not true" I said looking at him "I only hate you" for a second I thought I saw pain flash across his face and instead of a witty retort he just got up and walked up to the boy's dormitory.

"Wow Elli that was kinda mean" Lily whispered as we climbed the staircase to the girl's dormitories, honestly what right does she have to say I'm mean what she was doing to James was a lot worse I mean for one James actually likes Lily, Black cant stand me he only does stuff like that cause he knows it bugs me and two I have a boyfriend so even if he liked me (which he doesn't) I'm already taken and he knows that.

"Lily Black doesn't care if I hate him or not, he hates me too"

"Whatever you say Elli" Lily responded getting ready to go to bed "Good night Elli"

"Night Lily"

A/N

another chapter

i need reveiws PLEASE

100 imaginary dollars to anyone who reveiws!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trip to Hogsmeade

The first month of my last year at Hogwarts has passed it was definitely interesting Lily and James went to Hogsmeade together and of course Jacob and I went together we had a great time having lunch at Madam Puddifoot's then going to Honeyduke's where I had a chance to talk to Lily about her date with James.

"Hey Lily" I said walking up behind her and James.

"Oh, hi Elli didn't see you there" she said startled that's when I noticed that James and Lily were holding hands, either Lily was laying it on thick or she was actually considering him, for James's sake I hoped for the latter but for mine I prayed for the former cause if Lily my one and only best friend started to actually date, and not this fake date, James Potter that meant she would be spending lots of time with him and his friends the marauders which means that I would be submitted to the torture that is Sirius Black!

"So um Lily could I talk to you for a sec?" I asked James let go of Lily's hand reluctantly and Lily didn't look too happy about letting go of his hand either, this was not good!

"What is it Elli I'm on a date here?"

"You really do like him do you " I asked "You were never planning on breaking up with him were you?"

"Elli you have to believe me at first I was going to I really was" Lily said in a rush "But then me started to talk and saw a different side of him when you get him away from his friends he isn't such a total prat!"

I looked at Lily then over to where James and Jacob were talking, then back at Lily.

"I'm not mad at you Lily, but if you expect me to put up with Black then you must be crazy!"

"Oh Elli you are the best person in the world!" Lily squealed

"I know" I said grinning Lily crushed me in a hug then ran back to James, I saw her face light up when James gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Lily had it, she had it bad, Lily Evans had been hit by cupid's arrow and as I looked at Jake I realized that I had been hit too.

Jake took my hand and we walked around Hogsmeade looking at store windows, talking and kissing (of course). I was sad when we had to part to go to our separate common rooms if only I could have been placed in Ravenclaw, who was I kidding I would never have made it into Ravenclaw I mean I'm not totally stupid but I'm not Ravenclaw level, it would be more likely for Jake to be placed in Griffyndor. When I got to the common room it was quiet, I was about to walk up the stairs to the girl's dormitory when I saw someone sitting on a couch in front of the fire. I walked around and saw that it was Black I was about to say something about how stupid he was when I noticed that he was holding a letter in one hand and crying, I was terrible at dealing with people who were crying and even worse with people I hate.

"Um… Black what's wrong?" I asked lamely. His head snapped up at the sound of my words.

"Sorry I thought everybody had gone to bed" he commented his voice breaking once, he wiped away the tears that were on his cheeks he looked down at the letter in his hand as if just realizing it was just there.

"If I may can I ask what's wrong?" I said sitting down beside him, you can't hate someone who is crying, its impossible.

"It's nothing really"

"Oh come on I won't tell anyone I swear" I said and for the first time ever I felt bad for Black.

"Did you see the letter I was holding?" he said looking me in the eyes. He was actually gonna tell me unless this was some stupid joke, but as I looked into his gray eyes and saw the pain I knew he was dead serious (no pun intended)

"Yeah"

"Well it was from my family" he said breaking eye contact with me, I had heard horror stories about the Black family they were so into the dark arts that all of them had been in Slytherin until Sirius of course.

"My brother joined the death eaters, he got the dark mark yesterday" an awkward silence followed.

"Ellebri I know you hate me and all" he looked at me his cheeks turning pink, wait Sirius Black the playboy of Hogwarts was blushing! "But I really don't want to be alone so would you stay with me for a little bit?" he looked at me hope mingled with fear.

"Yeah sure" I tried to reply casually but I could even hear the discomfort in my voice if he could he didn't acknowledge it, I turned to look at him he looked t so lost and before I knew what I was doing I already had my arms wrapped around him, I could feel his surprise. We stayed like that for a couple minutes then I released him and backed up on the couch, my head was spinning and without another word I ran up to the Girl's dormitory and shook Lily awake.

"Elli what time is it?" she murmured sleepily "Its midnight, Elli what's going on?"

"I hugged him and liked it Lily," I whispered pacing furiously

"Elli you're not making sense, who did you hug?" she asked starting to become more coherent

"Black!" I whispered

"Oh and why did you hug Sirius and if I heard correctly liked it?"

"He was sad and asked me to sit with him and next thing I knew I was hugging him!" I probably looked like a mad woman the way I was throwing my arms in the air and pacing.

"All right Elli calm down" Lily said trying to get me to sit down, eventually I sat down on Lily's bed beside her.

"I liked it Lily it felt right" I whispered I couldn't get images of Jacob out of my head and how heartbroken and angry he'd be.

"Elli calm down I'm sure Sirius didn't think anything of it you should just forget about it" Lily was right it was late I wasn't thinking straight I was just gonna forget this whole thing happened I was with Jake we were happy I shouldn't let Black ruin it all.

A/N is Lily right in thinking that Sirius thought nothing of it

Review please!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was nothing!

It was nothing, it was nothing, it was nothing I repeated those three words over and over unfortunately saying the words over and over didn't make them true and boy, did I wish that what happened last night hadn't meant anything, it was just a hug, friends hug, not that Black and I are friends. And what I felt when I hugged him, it was electrifying it never felt like that when I hugged Jake. Jake would be so mad if he found out, he knows how much I hate Black and me hugging him would make him start thinking, he could get paranoid and freak out on me or something, God! Elli get a hold of yourself the only people who even know this happened are Black, myself and Lily and Lily the only person I told about the electrifying part, I was just gonna pretend it didn't happen, it was Saturday I was meeting Jacob in the great hall and we were going to have a great day together.

"Hey Lily, do you know where my socks are I can't find them?" I called to Lily who was, of course sitting on her bed studying. "Lily do you ever stop studying?"

"There is no harm in studying, and you kicked your socks under Alice's bed" Lily said not taking her eyes off her textbook. I grabbed my socks yanked them on and started toward the door.

"Hey Ell can you wait for me?" Lily called putting her textbooks away, wait Lily stopped studying, and maybe she was planning on going to the library to study. No she wasn't taking her books with her. Odd.

"Hey Lily what are you doing?"

"Brushing my hair what's it look like?" she said confused

"No I mean, what are you doing today?"

"Oh James asked me to meet him outside the great hall" she said blushing a little, that explains it.

"Well come on then he's not going to wait forever" Though knowing James he probably would wait forever.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What is going on?" Lily exclaimed as we came in view of the great hall, there was group of people all gathered around yelling, this was weird. As we came closer I saw the marauders with the exception of Black, Jacob was nowhere in the crowd then as Lily and I pushed our way to the front of the group I saw Black and Jacob both beating the bloody hell out of each other!

"Jake what are you doing!" I all but screamed, Jake's head snapped up and he stopped Pounding Black and looked at me a mix of emotions on his face, while he was staring at me Black recovered from the last punch and hit Jake square in the nose. The blood was everywhere, that's when someone must've gone to get a teacher because in no time Filch and Slughorn were trying to tear the two boys apart, Black must've broken a rib or something cause he was limping and wincing, Jake was holding his broken nose.

"There's nothing to see here," Slughorn yelled leading Sirius by the ear and Jake by the arm toward the hospital wing. I was shell shocked I couldn't move Lily recovered before me

"What was that all about?" She asked, I knew the answer I just dint want to say it out loud and face the truth Jake had found out about me hugging Black and Black must've told him and probably made it sound more like me cheating on him other than what really happened! Once Black got out of the hospital wing he was dead!

"Elli" Lily said waving a hand in front of my face.

"James what happened?" I said turning toward him, and seeing that he looked angry.

"Sirius told Jake that you and him spent last night together" that was all he needed to say, Black was dead now, I wasn't waiting until he recovered I was gonna pound him right now, I sped off at a run toward the hospital wing, I burst in thought the double doors with nothing but hurting Black on my mind, I saw him in a bed toward the end of the wing I walked over there as calmly as I could, I stood in front of him, it looked like he was starting to say something but he didn't have time to my fist connected with his jaw, hard. He sat there looking shocked

"I heard what you said" I said in a deadly whisper "I did not spend last night with you I came into the common room saw you crying like a baby gave you one comforting hug which was the biggest mistake I have ever made!" I screamed the last part. I then noticed that someone had walked up behind me and took my hand leading me away from Black and his look of shock, I was so angry I didn't realize that the hand belonged to Jacob and that he now had me in a bone-crushing embrace, he finally released me staring into my eyes

"I'm sorry," he whispered

"Sorry for what?" I asked confused

" For believing him, for believing that you would have betrayed me" he said now looking ashamed.

"Don't worry about it," I said with a pang of guilt.

"Lets go to Dinner" Jake said taking my hand again and leading me out of the hospital wing.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0op0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dinner was nice I didn't see Lily or, any of the marauders, they were probably visiting Black. After dinner Jake and I parted ways and I started toward the common room, I never realized how creepy Hogwarts could be at night, especially when you're walking alone. I heard a classroom door open up ahead of me, probably someone coming from detention but when I walked a little farther I saw that there was a classroom with a now open door but no one inside no professor no one. My pulse quickened, and I hurried on trying to get to Gryffndor tower as fast as possible. Then I heard footsteps behind me, I wasn't going to turn around maybe if I ignored whoever they were they would go away or maybe it was just my imagination. Nope definitely not my imagination the footsteps are closer and moving rather quickly, then someone grabbed my shoulder, and turned me around, I screamed which caused the person who grabbed me to scream then as I looked I saw who it was.

"Lily why do have to do things like that to me!" I said breathing a sigh of relieve.

"Sorry Ell, you are really jumpy thought who else would I be lord Voldemort" Lily said examining my face. "I heard what happened earlier in the hospital wing"

"Yeah and what about it?" I snapped

"Well are you and Jake ok?"

"Yeah we're fine," I said starting to walk again, realizing just how tired I really was

"Sirius feels terrible" Oh, no Lily don't you dare take his side!

"Lily he deserves to feel terrible he tried to break Jake and I up"

"And why do you think he wants to break you guys up?" Lily asked, what is she talking about?

"Uh.. Because he hates me and he's a stupid git"

"Elli do you pay attention at all to anything?" Lily said stopping me once again.

"Jeez Lily, just because I don't study 24-7 doesn't mean I don't pay attention!" What was Lily talking about!?

"Elli I do not mean pay attention in class I mean, pay attention to how Sirius acts around you!"

"He acts like a total git, what's your point?" I asked getting more frustrated by the second.

"You are so thick!" Lily exclaimed, "I'm not even going to try, you're impossible!" and with that Lily stormed off leaving me more confused than I was before, what did she mean 'how Sirius acts around me' he doesn't act any different toward me than to anyone else. I'm too tired to be thinking about any of this.

A/N sorry about how stupid Sirius is in this chapter

I still don't have any reviews not one!!

Review please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Halloween at hogwarts

Yes! It's here my second favorite holiday of the year, Halloween! I already have my costume for a special Halloween masquerade dance hanging on the wall beside my bed it's beautiful and long vampire cape, Jacob was going as Dracula and I was his vampire princess! I am so excited; Lily who is going with James (big shock) was going as some character from a muggle book, I think she said her name was Elizabeth Benet, and James is going as a Mr. Darcy character, and when he asked Lily what he should where Lily handed him a book. The look on James's face was priceless, but of course he read the book faithfully, anything for Lily.

"Where are my vampire teeth!" I screamed looking around frantically. "I can not be a vampire without teeth!"

"What do the teeth look like?" Lily asked

"Um.. I don't know Lily teeth!" I said giving her a look "Found them" I called holding up a small cardboard box.

"That's a box," Lily observed.

"Of course it's a box what else would I keep my fangs in!" I said trying out my Romanian accent, then I pulled out two sharp fake canines set them down pulled out the bottle of 24-hour glue, put a dab of glue on both teeth and then stuck the fake fangs on my teeth running to the bathroom, so I could admire them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

An hour later Lily and I were ready Lily wearing a plain brown dress and holding a book (only lily), me a Vampire Princess, my hair was done in elaborate curls I had on a plain black dress and my beautiful long blood red cape trailing behind me, I flashed Lily a fanged smile then walked down the stairs to the common room, Lily was meeting James there and Jacob and I would find each other in the great hall, as I reached the bottom step I saw that the common room was almost completely empty, the only other people besides Lily and I were the marauders and their dates, Remus didn't have a date even though he could probably get one if he tried, Pettigrew, was also dateless, but Black of course had some 5th year arm candy who was dressed In the ugliest costume I had ever seen, she was dressed as a cat but instead of a normal cat outfit she had a very short and revealing black dress on, and three eyeliner drawn whiskers on each cheek, she didn't even have ears! Then she whispered something in Black's ear and they started snogging, right there in front of us we weren't even in the great hall yet, get a room jeez! We all went down to the great hall together and then we split up, Black and his date going off to probably find a deserted broom closet or somewhere else to snogg, Lily and James went off to dance, Remus and Pettigrew walked off to go see what was there to eat, and I went to look for Jacob. I finally saw him walking toward me, and as I saw him in his Dracula costume I melted, he had slicked back hair a cape fangs like mine, he was the best Dracula I had ever seen! He saw me walked over took my hand and without a word lead me onto the dance floor. We danced for hours, my feet hurt so badly, that Jake half carried me to Griffyndor tower, where we said goodnight and I limped up the stairs to the Girl's dormitory, crawled into bed and fell asleep.

A/N I know it's a short chapter!

Stormy weather ahead!

I still have not a single review!!

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Slytherin!

"She's coming!" I screeched practically scaring everyone at Gryfindor table to death, it was breakfast and I had gotten a letter from my mom's owl, the letter said that my cousin Ruth who went to beauxbatons was moving in with my parents and that she was transferring to hogwarts! And of course hearing this fantastic news I had to scream, Ruth was my favorite cousin, she was short and full of energy, the only problem with Ruth moving in with me was the reason for her having to move, Ruth's mother died when she was little and her Father my dad's brother had just recently been sent to Azkaban, I wish I could say why he was sentenced to life in Azkaban but my parents think it's better that I don't know especially since Ruth was never told either, even though when I talked to her she said she honestly didn't want to know. Anyway back to Gryfindor table.

"Umm not to ask the obvious question or anything" James said "But who's coming?"

"My cousin Ruth, she's the best I absolutely love her!"

"Love her, wonder how Jacob will take that" Black sneered at me from across the table.

"Oh shut it Black! Not even you can ruin my mood now" I retorted

"So what year is she in?" Lily asked

"She'll be in our year, 7th" I said knowing that this would be when the questions would start, but the one question I did not expect came from the person I least expected to hear it from.

"Is she hot" and yes I know what your thinking and no Black did not ask the question Pettigrew did and instead of answering him I kind of just stared at him not knowing what to say. Then James came to my rescue smacking Pettigrew on the head.

"Ow!" He howled holding his head "What was that for prongs" I never understood those stupid nicknames they didn't make sense anyway James' response again was another smack on the head, Pettigrew still looked clueless and instead of even trying to explain anything to him we got up and left the table.

"So why is she coming here for her last year that's weird?" Lily asked as we walked down to the dungeons for potions with professor Slughorn.

"I'll tell you Lily but you have to promise me to not tell anyone" I said stopping and turning so we were face to face "Promise me you wont tell a soul Lily"

"I promise Elli," She whispered looking at me full of both dread and anticipation.

"My uncle Ruth's father is serving a life sentence in Azkaban so she's coming to England to stay with us, everyone at her old school found out, so that's why she's transferring here" I whispered in a rush surprised that Lily actually understood any of it.

"What about her mother?" Lily asked as we started walking again "You said that her father went to Azkaban"

"Her mom died when she was little," I elaborated; Lily and I walked the rest of the way to potions in silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next couple of days went by quickly nothing important happening, I didn't see Jacob once, he probably just had a lot of homework and nothing absolutely nothing could bring down my happy mood Ruth was coming today she wrote me and said that she would meet me before classes started. And there I was standing outside the great hall waiting for her my god she was certainly taking her time maybe she got lost somewhere?

"Elli!" I heard a voice scream and before I could brace myself I was crushed in a hug, Ruth pulled back to look at me and I looked at her she grew her hair longer than the last time I'd seen it and she had on a hogwarts uniform and looking at the uniform my heart stopped when I saw the silver and green crest with a snake on it.

"Slytherin!" I yelled without thinking Ruth flinched and her smile slipped off her face.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" She asked genualy confused.

"Well lets see maybe that almost every single person whose gone into Slytherin has become a death eater!" I practically shouted, Ruth paled.

"So what should I do?" she asked in a small voice

"Nothing you can do really just don't become a death eater ok?" I asked my mood softening a little, Ruth chuckled then hugged me.

"Don't worry I wont!" She giggled then I took a look at her schedule and saw that we had potions with Slughorn, first period together the rest of the day we wouldn't see each other except for lunch and even then I doubted the marauders would let a Slytherin sit with us. The rest of that week was cool apparently the marauders weren't as prejudiced as I thought since when I brought Ruth to sit with us, they didn't object in fact they seemed to like her a lot. Ruth was adjusting as much as she could apparently she already had a crush and trying to get and information out of her was impossible she would just ignore all questions related to that topic. We had not clue who this mystery guy could be until one day at dinner Lily and I caught Ruth staring at none other than the greasy git Severus Snape! Lily and I exchanged a glance I had never actually talked to him before but I'd heard enough from the marauders to know he was bad news, Lily was his friend a while ago but now she avoided him like the plague I had no idea what had happened between them and I wasn't planning on asking. Ruth was still staring even thought I threw a roll right at her head.

"Hey earth to Ruth," I said waving my hand in front of her face "Why are you staring at Severus Snape?" I asked dropping my voice to a whisper.

"I'm not staring at anyone!" Ruth retorted

"Oh come on Elli and I aren't blind!" Lily cut in

"Fine I fancy Severus Snape" She Whispered back.

A/N I have a review who ever you are you are awesome!!

The reason I added Ruth and her little crush on Snape is because lately I've been obsessed with Snape really it's a bit unhealthy but anyway hope the chapter is good

Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

November rain

It was about the middle of November when I got the feeling that there was something wrong with Jacob he was avoiding me, he wouldn't talk to me for long just 'hello' and 'goodbye' it was infuriating he didn't give me a chance to ask what was wrong it seemed like I did something wrong, which was impossible since I haven't had a conversation longer than two words with him since the Halloween costume party, I was really becoming depressed and of course Lily noticed, figures its like she's empathic or something!

"What's wrong Elli, you know you can tell me"

"No Lily I cant" I barked getting more agitated by the minute "I can't tell you because I don't even know!"

"Come on is it all the homework?" Lily asked looking concerned figures Lily thought it had to do with school work, not like she would even know what it felt like to be ignored by your boyfriend, James waited on her hand and foot!

"Its Jacob, he's avoiding me!" I burst out, well that got everyone's attention lily and I were sitting in front of the dieing fire James and Remus were playing wizard chess, Black was falling asleep on the couch next to mine and Pettigrew was trying to do some homework, and as soon as I yelled something that I was trying to keep a secret they were all paying complete attention.

"Trouble in paradise?" Black asked giving me a look for waking him up.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said with what I thought was a tone that clearly said 'drop it' obviously it didn't work.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked it seemed like he was the only one who actually wanted to know what was wrong with me.

"It's nothing really" I said getting up "I'm exhausted, I'll see you guys tomorrow" I then walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory getting into bed and sleeping.

"So really what's wrong with her?" Sirius asked with a look of genuine concern "You're a girl Lily you should know"

"Ok one, Sirius just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I know everything about Elli and two, she wont tell me" Lily said whining a bit at the end.

"I swear if that Ravenclaw jerk hurts her I'll kill him!" Sirius snarled, surprising everyone except Remus, who had known about Sirius's crush on Elli for quite some time.

"Uh padfoot mate, what are you talking about you and Elli pretty much hate each other?" James asked looking confused and shocked at the same time, Lily put the clues together first

"You do like her!" Lily practically squealed, "I knew it, I knew it!" now Lily was jumping up and down.

"Wait so you like Elli?" James asked still confused.

"Sort of, I mean she's alright" Sirius grumbled, Peter who hadn't said a word this entire time finally spoke up

"But she has a boyfriend" that was the one thing Peter shouldn't have said

"You think I don't know that!" Sirius snapped "And even if she was single she still hates me!"

"Oh she can't hate you padfoot," James said trying to calm his friend down

"Yes she can and she does, doesn't she Lily?" Sirius said turning to face the redhead.

"She just doesn't use her head sometimes, and with Jacob and homework she's just really stressed right now"

"Yes and that really explains why she's hated me ever since I met her" Sirius said getting up off the couch and walking up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, Remus and Peter followed leaving Lily and James alone.

"You know I've never seen Sirius so torn up about a girl"

"Yeah he's practically dated the entire Hogwarts, female population!" Lily said

"This is so strange and I am way to tired to think about it anymore" James said giving Lily a small peck on the cheek.

"Yeah I'm going to bed" Lily said "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Lily"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Lily I'm not talking about it!" Elli said still getting ready for class

"Come on you should just corner him and ask him what his problem is"

"I'm not doing anything, its probably nothing, my imagination" I called over my shoulder as I started down the stairs, no one was in the common room and Lily was taking her good sweet time getting ready so instead of waiting for her and having to put up with her suggestions and questions I went to breakfast walking alone though the corridors they were eerily empty, then I felt a hand on my shoulder, it didn't scare though because I knew who it was, I turned around and saw Jake standing there his face emotionless.

"Ellebri we need to talk" this was it he was crack into a grin and ask me to come live with him in Romania that was why he'd been ignoring me to make me think something was wrong then spring the good news on me!

"Ok what is it?" I asked trying to keep the happiness out of my voice, his face still remained impassive; wow he was really good at this.

"Ellebri" He said, why was he using my full name he never used my full name? "I think it would be for the best" this was it he was going to ask me and I was going to live with him! "If we broke up" What! Did he just say what I think he did, no he couldn't have I must've heard wrong

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"I don't think this is working" He said staring me straight in the face I saw that he was being completely serious, this wasn't a joke he was breaking up with me, How could he I loved him?

"W..Why?" I asked my voice breaking

" It's just no working out" He said walking away.

"But I love you, you were supposed to asked me to come to Romania with you!" I screamed at his retreating back, and then I heard something that hurt me even more, laughing, not happy laughter like this was some sort of joke but a nasty sort of laugh like I was the butt of some joke.

"Ask you to come to Romania with me?" He asked not even turning around he shook his head then disappeared from my sight, I looked around and saw a door that lead out onto the grounds I ran out as fast as I could not looking back

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where's Elli I haven't seen her all day?" Lily asked sitting down beside James, it was Dinnertime and Lily hadn't seen Elli all day, at first she thought she must've gotten sick and gone to the hospital wing but right before coming to the great hall Lily went there to go see if she wanted anything to eat for dinner, but when she got there she wasn't there, Lily didn't panic of course Lily Evans never panicked.

"I don't know haven't seen her all day" James said mouth full of food.

"I saw her this morning, we were supposed to go to breakfast together but she went down without me and I haven't seen her the rest of the day," Lily said some of the worry coming into her voice.

"Maybe she got sick" Sirius said casually.

"I just checked the hospital wing" Lily replied

"Listen Lily don't worry Elli probably just didn't feel well so she went to the hospital wing but left right before you went to go check" Remus said "she's probably in the common room right now waiting for us"

"You could ask her boyfriend he might know" James offered. And then Lily without a word got up and walked over to Ravenclaw table and right up to Jacob Suffolk.

"Hey Jake where's Elli?" Lily asked.

"Why would I know where she is" Jacob responded

"Maybe because you're her boyfriend" Lily said still keeping her cool

"Well sorry to disappoint you but Ellebri Thorn is not my girlfriend anymore" Jacob said giving a short laugh "I broke up with her this morning" then turning to his friends he added "and do you know what she said when told her it was over? She said she loved me" they all burst out laughing, Lily was turning as red as her hair and James who with the rest of the student body had seen what was happening came over to stand beside her.

"Lily calm down" He whispered.

"I will not calm down!" Lily screamed then yanking her hand fee from James's punched Jacob right in the face and without a second look she stormed out of the great hall to look for Elli, the marauders not far behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

"We've looked everywhere!" Lily cried

They were all sitting in the common room after looking everywhere in Hogwarts castle for Elli who they still hadn't found.

"There is one place we haven't looked Sirius said while staring out a window it was cold and raining outside which was why they hadn't even thought of going out there.

"She wouldn't be out in that weather, sure she's probably really sad and mad and everything but going out in that would be just plain stupid!" Lily said

"Yeah I agree with Lily" James said, "She wouldn't go out in that weather"

"Whatever I'm going to go see if I can sneak down to the kitchens and get something to eat," Sirius said walking out the portrait hole.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ellebri was sitting on the grass right beside the black lake letting the cold November rain fall on her, the rain mingled with her tears she'd been sitting here all day thinking about what she'd done wrong, and about what happened this morning her world fell apart, it was terrible and what was worse is how much of a shock it was sure she'd felt like something was wrong but she never even considered this she thought it was something they could talk about, and even until he said the words she still thought that he was going to take her to Romania, she'd been so stupid, he broke up with her and she screamed that she loved him, she hoped that no one found her out here she just wanted to sit here and never see him ever again, she didn't want to see anyone ever again! That's when I felt it there was some one standing behind me, I didn't want to turn around but if I talked to who ever it was with my back to them in the rain they wouldn't hear me, maybe I could just scream at them to get away.

"Elli" the person said putting a hand on my shoulder I shrugged the hand off and turned around, it was Black great! One of the last people I would want to see me crying, he would probably take one look at me and run away or laugh at me.

But to my surprise he sat down beside me in the wet grass the rain was still pouring but it had slowed down a bit, I looked over at him and saw that he wasn't staring at me like I was crazy he wasn't staring at me at all he was looking out over the black lake.

"You know that Jacob is a total jerk right" He said without warning, I flinched hearing his name hurt.

"I deserved it I guess, thinking he actually cared about me, he should have laughed at me" I said not looking Sirius in the face.

"He broke up with you then laughed at you?" He snarled "Now I'm really gonna kill him!" well that was not what I expected to hear.

"Why did he laugh at you?" He pressed. This was the one thing I did not want to have to tell Sirius Black who had probably laughed at tons of girls who had told him that they loved him.

"Itoldhimilovedhim" I mumbled

"Pardon" He asked looking at me.

"He told me it was over and I told him that I loved him" I elaborated hanging my head and waiting for the laughter, but the laughter never came instead I heard a terrible growling noise beside me, I looked over to see Black with his fists and Jaw clenched tight.

"I'm gonna kill him that jerk!" He roared, wow that reaction was not expected.

"Black really no need to act like you're made to spare my feelings" I whispered

"What?" He asked the anger still evident in his voice

"You've probably had tons of girls say that they love you and laughed at them" I said his face fell.

"Is that what you think?" he asked looking sad now "Elli I've gone out with a lot of girls but not one of them has ever told me they loved me"

"Oh" I said embarrassed

"And honestly" he continued, "I haven't found the one yet but when I do I'm not going to laugh at her" then he hugged me, we stayed like that for a while and I got that feeling I did the last time I hugged him, only this time I didn't run away, the rain had finally stopped and we got up and made our way back to the castle, our hands intertwined.

A/N yeah Jacob is a jerk!

Reviews please!!


End file.
